User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis
Archive again Your talk page now has had over fifty headers, so I went ahead and archived it for you. Hope you don't mind. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 08:19, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yo I keep getting something about spinoffs violation if my stuff is original doesnt have to do with any other creepypastas and I keep getting a black list 1 content Please help! XProdigyXAcid (talk) 09:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC)xProdigyXAcid What can i do to get my story "Behind You" Back on creepypasta.wikia? 15:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC)Tucker 15:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ----- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid']] 17:36, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Zack here. i'm just curious. Since my internet at home was turned off last night, I'm at a friends how, I can seem to access my profile but I can't get on the chat.. Would you happen to know why? Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye (talk) 17:01, July 11, 2013 (UTC) hi, i was banned for no reason from the chat box, may i be unbanned? i did not brake any rules. DewsRandom (talk) 20:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ( Against the rules to make a gay joke? ) I apologize, but I was not aware that making a gay joke was enough to get banned for 3 days right off the bat. I assumed it was ok, as people have made racist jokes before and not been banned. I think I should have at least gotten a warning before suddenly being banned for three days. I do not think gays are bad, in fact, I have some gay friends. I make gay jokes in front of them, and they actually think they are funny and laugh along, because they know I don't mean it. I apologize if I offended you by saying said gay joke, and I hope you will reconsider the ban, or at least shorten it. I promise I will never make a gay joke here again. Noughtshayde (talk) 16:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Can't edit. Hey, I'm shooting you a message because I was trying to do a minor edit to the following story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/ALLWAYSWATCHINGYOU.JPEG There is one sentence in which the view goes from first to third but only for that sentence. I'm a grammar nazi and it was visually jarring for me. I attempted to edit it then got a message saying I couldn't and to contact an Admin...so here I am! It may be because I submitted it more than once...It wasn't exiting the edit page or showing the edit done so I kept trying. Sorry about that if that was the cause. At any rate, just wandering about that. Also...what is the purpose of the four tildes? I'm new to creepypasta wiki so I don't understand said formality....and others I imagine. Punchwolf980 (talk) 18:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Not sure when exactly I don't quite remember when this ocurred, but I think it was a week or so ago, and I remember a few users were swapping them. Nobody got offended or anything. It was when the mods were not on, but when one came to check the chat logs, the mod didn't ban anyone or even give out warnings, so I don't think it was that big a deal. That is part of the reason I thought the gay joke was not too out of line- if racist jokes were acceptable, I thought gay jokes would also be OK, so long as it did not offend anyone. Like I said, now I know it is crossing the line to make gay/racist jokes, so I will not do so anymore. So is there any possible way you could let this one slide, it being my first gay joke I have made on here? Noughtshayde (talk) 18:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks, will not screw up again The title says it all. Noughtshayde (talk) 20:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for deleting my story. --AsianLink, the retarded. (talk) 15:08, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I can't believe am saying this but am leaving my account since i feel like an outsider :/ its been great an all but I am not getting anyone to talk to and I just don't see the point :(.... so bye bye :) Mrchrisrocks23 (talk) 22:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Mrchrisrocks23 Those creepypastas I made were very bad, they were my first ones, so yeah, sorry if it caused problems. -Jaykombatpsn This won't happen again, I learned how to Article Listing KozlovMkope (talk) 12:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I tried submitting a creepypasta, but I saw no sign that it actually worked. I tried to repost it and it now says that it violates the spinoff rules. What should I do? Broskibroseph (talk) 18:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Broskibroseph I'm having troubles in adding a image to a pasta, how do I do this? KozlovMkope (talk) 19:23, July 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm back! I'm getting a laptop this week, so you will see me very soon. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 20:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing I just finished writing an article, but whenever I try to add it to an article listing, I cannot find the edit tool. I don't want to get banned for a day, but how do I add my article to the listing? Mystery12 (talk) 23:18, July 21, 2013 (UTC)Mystery12 i didnt call him gay,i said that what he said sounded gay Banned from chat You are banned from chat for '''One day' for the following reason: Using "gay" to describe someone or something If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an admin or a chatmod. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 17:06, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Can't submit Creepypasta I tried posting a creepypasta yesterday. It didn't seem like it worked so I tried to submit it again and it said I was violating the spinoff rules. I thought maybe it took some time to show up, but I still can't find it. How do I submit it? Broskibroseph (talk) 03:38, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Broskibroseph Sorry, I didn't know that, it wont happen again KozlovMkope (talk) 18:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Picture I cant add a Nightmare-fuel picture. What do I need to do to add it? atlantagirl 22:24, July 23, 2013 (UTC) That is not creepy. It's just taken from a museum. TimandEricman (talk) 19:25, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Spinoff I understand the rules, however it was on my own talk page as a small writing exercise, and not an actual pasta article posted to the site. Would they then be allowed under those circumstances? Big McLargeHuge (talk) 01:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I will take that as a no. Big McLargeHuge (talk) 01:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm back... For good I have a laptop, and can do all the things I could do before. I won't be super active though, I am helping a Fledgling wiki out. If you want to see it, Ussr.wikia.com . It's been to long friend. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 13:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nick! What do you think of my funky new signature? :D - (talk) 13:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Why do these things happen - (talk) 13:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) It works! :D Finalleh - CrashingCymbal Talk Page. 13:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Good-Bye Greetings Reading, it has been a while. As you must know, I have been absent for a month, because I was blocked. I have made stupid mistakes in my time being here, I've broken a lot of rules. I don't want to be known as a rule breaker here anymore. So as of now, I am no longer a contributor to the wiki. I will still go on here to read creepypastas, but my editing and chatting days are over. i don't want to break anymore rules on here, and I can't come back here without remembering my history here. This account was not even my original account, it was one of my three duplicate accounts, when I found out it was against the rules I confronted Kill about it and he let me keep this one and banned (not blocked though), my other 3 accounts (including my original), so this account was the main one I used from that moment on. I confronted Skelly also since I did not recieve the proper block punishment and he blocked me. So, since this was originally a duplicate account, feel free to block this one, but as for the other accounts, they have been banned (not sure what that means) and I will never use them again. Since you were my favorite admin on here, I want to say Good-Bye. It was a pleasure knowing and chatting with you, but now, I must part. (The Raven Kid (talk) 02:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Well, ok. But the other accounts have been banned, not blocked. They were banned by Kill. But I guess it doesn't matter anyways, cuz I am never using those accounts again. (The Raven Kid (talk) 14:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC)) RE:Story Deletion Hello! I'm sorry to bother, but, I would like to know what did you mean by "revise the story" when you deleted my Pasta? This is me. And this is where you can talk with me. Vandalism http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Faces?action=history by Robbekoekke Lemmy118 (talk) 20:09, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey man how do you get music on your page? DarkInstinct1 (talk) 21:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Warning Ok I'm sowwy. I mean what can you expect from a guy who's name is a sexual reference? But anywho I appoligize so thanks for the heads up! You know what? Your page needs swag so here. ~Hugs and puppy cuddles~ Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 22:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) sorry but why was i banned from chat it says i was banned for misbehaving in chat i know what i posted that made you ban me but why was i banned what was it i did that was against the rules Superplankofdeath (talk) 18:40, August 2, 2013 (UTC) My first one This pasta is my first story, I tried my best to create a pasta but got deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. I... need... help... TimandEricman (talk) 19:24, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm new here I was just wondering when you sent me the rules is me and my friend working on the creepypasta or she made it and said it was hers not mine? Hi, I saw that my pasta (Everyday...) was taken down due to overused tittel. Was that the only reason. So can i reupload it with a different tittel? Thanks ~ZFIqwenty New Rule I removed it. I edited the chat rules and I removed it. You can look through the logs, and at threads, to see that it has caused far more harm than good. I know you had good intentions but banning it for a month is just making things worse. I'd much rather have sexual talk than a bunch of unhappy chatters and drama. Sorry Why, but it was the best thing we could do. 02:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I Won't Leave You Hey, just Flaky here is all. Since I can't edit my own pasta due to the restrictions on certain categories and themes, may you add the "Dismemberment", "Third Person Narrative" categories to I Won't Leave You for me, as well as fixing the font color? Thank you. Also, since that pasta is allowed on here and I am making a sequel to it, will that be allowed as well if I run it by you first? Thank you for your time. FlakyPorcupine (talk) 02:10, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Its Masked Child. I was wondering if you could tell me if this was a spin off of the pasta: The Sandman because I have read the other and would say that mine is different than the other. well.. here it is: *People think that the Sandman is just a fairy tale that talked about a man who puts kids to sleep. They are wrong about him though. The sandman is no thing to be happy about. He is a monster... I was minding my own business in my apartment, bored. I decided to invite a few friends over to catch up on time. As we hung out, one of my friends started up something that he called the sandman. "You still believe that junk?" I asked. "No.. you don't understand.. I saw him with my own two eyes! He looked like a monster." he barked. "You were just seeing things." I exclaimed. That night, we stayed up watching T.V and playing my Xbox all night. Until we heard something outside. "I'll go check it out" My friend said as he walked out the door. A few minutes later after playing some more of my Xbox, we heard a painful screaming coming from outside. Startled, we looked out my window to find the most horrific thing ever known to man. It looked like a man, but it floated like a ghost. It had a face but its mouth and eyes had a faint orange glow to them. It wore a cloak that fell apart and came back together, like pieces of sand in a pile. We freaked out as we watched it disappear into the darkness. I called 911 but they wouldn't believe me. My other friend left and the body was taken away. A few days later, I calmed down and slowly forgot about it. But it happened again. I was watching T.V when the news came with breaking news. "The following man has been found dead inside of his home. No one knows how the killer got in, nor got away with no evidence. All that was left was a note saying: YOUR NEXT written on it. It was horrible seeing my friend killed by that horrific beast. Knowing I was next to die, I never left my apartment. I would have nightmares repeating in my head. He would come up to me and set me on a bed. I would fall asleep and wake up with a bloody hole in my stomach. Then I would wake up scared half to death. I couldn't take it. I moved out. On the last night I stayed in my apartment, I had the dream again. I woke up. as I fell asleep, I heard a bone chilling voice say "THATS RIGHT. GO TO SLEEP. THE SANDMAN WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU." as I shut my eyes once more.* Masked child (talk) 09:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: The color seems off to me in the last few paragraphs of the authors' note. I will message you with links to the pages I'll make, or even some I think should be added to the wiki, when I create them. The sequel has a delay right now, as I don't know where my collab partner is. Have you ever considered posting your own pastas at SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki, btw? FlakyPorcupine (talk) 00:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Categories Well, the main categories primarily are Creepypasta, Creepypastas (tag with both), Theory, Mindfuck (which is pretty much Shock Ending), Ghost, Demon, Video Games, Real Life (non-gaming) and that's pretty much it. If it is about a certain video game, tag it with the series and not individual titles. FlakyPorcupine (talk) 04:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE HELP http://pastebin.com/N9SYhj7j Please check this pasta out, its called Aliens Theory and it wont post because of "spinoff" violations even though its 100% OC. (The Educated Gentleman (talk) 18:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks hello could i be unbanned now please Superplankofdeath (talk) 14:40, August 8, 2013 (UTC) in case you dont remember i requested too be banned Superplankofdeath (talk) 15:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) The Doll - Who Is Who Full Story Hello, I've made edits for the Creppypasta The Doll - Who Is Who Full Story just to remember that I can't make changes to spinoff pasta. I posted the changes to a pastebin in hopes that an admin/ VCROC could look over it and make the changes to the Creppypasta. The link is http://pastebin.com/gr5R7t60 Lemmy118 (talk) 17:31, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks so much for your help. I have another one blocked by spinoff rule http://pastebin.com/2Mbj4aqh the original pasta's link is http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Creepypasta_Overcoming_Guide Lemmy118 (talk) 17:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Banning Oderyus Plus, from what I rememeber, you did not ask me to stop, you kicked me and did not inform me, I thought it was another reason, but you still didn't inform me. Oderyus (talk) 22:55, August 9, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus May I remind you that the chat was very fast paced and I am Greek I don't fully understand English, anyways a ping or a PM would have been helpful... Oderyus (talk) 18:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus Thanks a lot for your ban shortening and I assure you that my opinion will be expressed in a calm and collected manner next time. Oderyus (talk) 14:58, August 12, 2013 (UTC)Oderyus Isn't there supposed to be a thingy on my talk page saying how long I'm banned? FriendlyJim (talk) 22:40, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :P hi. :P If i were you i would un bann me because i only said that to help people make them laugh but no one laugh't i donno why i only tried to help :( Writing Hey, i was just wondering why you delete stories that aren't finish yet. I am NOT criticizing you in any way i swear! I just think it might be easier that if we gotta go somewhere right in the middle of writing we could save it or something then get back to it later. PLEASE RESPOND! :D Thanks :) Julia --- *<>*We all have our obssesions*<>* --- (talk) 20:47, August 15, 2013 (UTC)JJLoveCreepypastas hey reading, I was wondering if you could get me back my chatting privleges.. look I didn't mean to say the things I said earlier, but please.. whenever I am on that chat.. it makes me feel like I belong. im sorry and I hope you will let me chat again.. (Masked child (talk) 12:19, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) Got banned, don't know why, wasn't given a reason I signed off chat yesterday and everything was fine, got on this morning and I'm banned? Wasn't given a reason, wasn't told by who...I wouldn't mind you or somebody else telling me what the **** happened... Scorch933 "Your Companion Cube". (talk) 15:42, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia. Your hips don't lie. Non est ad astra mollis e terris via (Seneca). (talk) 19:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC)) OH BABY, WHEN YOU TALK LIKE THAT YOU MAKE A WOMAN GO MAD Oh boy, I can see your body moving, Half animal, half man. Every Planet We Reach Is Dead Noodle 20:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Title. Yeah I'm not really sure what happened. I was editing formatting on on that pasta and when you made the redirect I think something went wrong and said that I added the story. - CrashingCymbal (Talk) 15:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank you man you were very kind and useful :) About that Pm I asked Hoodie for you while you were gone, about Jack. He agrees with us, just to let you know. So whatever you needs to do next, you have five people on support now :). Testing This is a test of the admin notification system [[User:Princess Platinum|''Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:26, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Final Notification (Admin Only) To use admin notify please visit http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AdminNotify [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 04:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) To Use To use AdminNotify you must visit (ignore the redlink it is a valid page). You then click the Notify button. A modal will pop up asking for your input. After typing your message click submit. NOTE: please wait up to 6 sedonds before leaving the page and only click the button once okay. Clicking it repeatedly will keep activatimg the system and therefore spamming everyone with messages. Leaving the page to soon will result in not everyone getting the message. Thank you for your time and cooperation e.o [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:48, August 25, 2013 (UTC) test I am testing the new feature to see if it works. So um... Flareon. 19:51, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Reading, I wanted to apologise for my aggressive behaviour and bad moods to other users of the wiki and the chat and I was banned for it for which I totally agree I should've got and I was supposed to get my ban lifted 2 hours ago to cool down and no one has lifted it yet. I promise I will apologise to everyone I acted wrong to in the chat and will not do it again unless I am provked. Sinceraly, Mrchrisrocks23 Mrchrisrocks23 (talk) 21:23, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Why did you ban me from the chat? all i did was say fggot to myself, not at anyone else. and also i saw other people using swear words so how come when i do it i get booted? Do Not Give Wolfen Chat Moderator As he lost his rights before he has been barred permanently from obtaining such rights. (VCROC ignore this) [[User:Princess Platinum|Princess Platinum]] [[User talk:Princess Platinum|talk]] 19:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) why did you remove all trace of neo..deathmu insteasd of just putting denied on it? Finnpen37 (talk) 19:53, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I see I was banned for "Being rude to users"? May I ask what exactly I did so I can have a further explanation? The only things that I can see in the chat happening that could have possibly caused this were when Grammatik said something about their dead mother and somehow I heard it as attention whoring and said my person opinion on it.. But you cant possibly ban me for having an opinion, can you? Mind you, I wasn't forcing it or anything either, it was one message just saying what I heard it like in my head. And then I discussed it with night weaver (who was a temp admin) in a PM because he tried to say he would kick both of us but I clearly saw he was threatening to kick only me. I was not the only one who got into this, and if you banned me for saying that it somehow sounded like that because I have a personal opinion, I would like to apeal this ban. Please respond. Have a nice day Frozen Keyboard (talk) 13:17, September 2, 2013 (UTC)Frozen Keyboard Critic's Ban Do not extend, shorten, or tamper with the ban of Critic of Sadness. The time has been set appropriately and it will stay in said time. VCROC, please ignore this as it does not concern you. 00:09, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Question About Ban Nope. Not an appeal. Questions before you slander the ban and why you made it 3 months when you made it 3 days and instead pointed out being rude again (a ban two months ago, which was 62 days and, to be honest, you need to let go, because we let go previous shit that went on before hand -wink wink-) I'm actually currently going to talk to someone else about the ban, not an appeal, but questioning about it. ANYWAYS, not the point that I am dis hing out, dear friend. See something wrong here that I just included a couple sentences ago? Two months ago. Forgive and forget. Had a clean slate until then, didn't I? No chat bans whatsoever except then. So...question is, why kick up old dirt? Exactly as Temming put it, " You just got off a near month ban." Oh...Well yeah, took a month ban in the chest. But, wait... Sloshed, himself, appealed my ban?! That's odd! Why would he do that? Well, maybe he exactly thought it was shit to begin with aswell. Infact, she constantly tells me I'm causing drama in chat with me discussing with other people, and even, she herself, said I "insult mod/admins decisions always". So...I guess it is forbidden in chat to give the moderators and admins decisions some criticism? Wait... I see no rule on that...Nor do I recall anyone getting upset over it (admins/mods) in chat for me doing it...Unless they did and talked about it behind my back. Why talk behind a user's back? They can EASILY tell me about it in PM for me to shapen my act...but that is odd. Only temming has told me to cut the drama. She describes me as a "tool for drama". A tool, no. A person that opens new ideas to people? Yes. And, if this is about last night when we talked about a user saying they were in a 5th grade and I was telling Maria maybe we should be more cautious about this and not make mistakes, because, everyone knows another user would be banned, Nope, not accusing Maria of doing anything, because really, she is interesting to talk to and when we explore new ideas to eachother and even speech it in main chat to eachother, it is VERY fun. But then, I seem to have someone breathing behind my back about taking it to PM and that I am just a tool for drama, but who's to say, am I right? TL;DR Just fuckin' read it. Your's Truly, The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 01:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) 1. Slosh's appeal could have had something to do with how close to the expirey time of your ban was. This is just speculation, though. 2. You're playing a sleight-of-hand card here, shifting the focus of the situation at hand. You had been banned for rudeness first by Temmington. This ends up being a precidence. Then you get banned by a different user ''twice for the same reason. 3. If someone tells you to cut it out, it doesn't mean they are saying to stop trying to get a message across. It may just mean they want you to change the way that you're saying it. 4. It's not as simple as "old dirt" that people have dug up on you. It's a record. If you get arrested, thrown in prison and then get released for good behavior, that's great. However, if you get arrested again, it doesn't matter if you got out early in your last stint, you're gonna rot. Sweet dreams... 02:04, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply To Zalgo: 1. That is not speculation. Talk to him more indef about it. 2. I never talked to reading and me being "Rude" Was never around Reading. Nor do I remember being rude to anyone unless they started shit first. 3. I don't think this is about what you think, Zalgo. As, if I was being rude, it was for something they did before. Admit, it was drama, but I didn't expect a 3 MONTH BAN. As I said before, three days WAS suffice. 4. This is not jail. This is a Creepypasta Wikia. As many admins have said before, many times. And old dirt would be putting aside what Temming has done before she was Chat Moderator and putting it aside despirte her faults and giving her a chance. Yet, you all keep me down for something that happened two months ago THAT i regret. The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 02:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question about a previous unban Critic contacted me about the ban. We talked about the ban and I decided to go look into it. After much consensus, I decided that the length of the ban didn't suit the crime. So I cut Critic's ban a week short. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 03:42, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Is there a reason Critic is banned for three months as opposed to something a bit more reasonable. It seems the month ban before was a bit over-the-top as it was. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to have to side with Cleric on this one. Three months seems a bit... out there. But I wasn't there, so what do I know? LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 10:43, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello this is an automatic answering machine please leave a message after the beep. *Beeeeeeeeeeeep* Um, Hello ._. I'm new to creepypasta. I usually just read stuff on it and i joined last night. i dunno anything ._. RERE: IT was took in PM. da faq u banned me for :( :( Duplicate File Deletion Protocol This should probably come as no surprise, but I'm seeing redlink images on older pages. When you delete photos that are listed as being on other pages, please tell what the dupe file is, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 00:33, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I never said that Gram WAS attention whoring.. I just said somehow it sounded like that in my head when I read it and then suddenly im the big bad wolf over here for stating a personal matter :/. . . There were other people who argued their point to me after everyone was told to stop, but if I said anything my ass was toast.. As for the PM, I personally think I had the right to discuss it so long as I wasn't doing it in public.. There is a "block private message" button in the case that anyone does need it. Anyways, i'm ok with the ban because I don't come on here much tbh. I was admittadly a bit pissed (Pardon if your not fond of this language) at first because I didn't think I did anything wrong and I thought I had the right to point out things like other people continueing ect.. Anyways, i'm not here to rant so have a nice day :) Frozen Keyboard (talk) 08:32, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Frozen Keyboard i was banned from chat for no reason ps pepole were making fun of me on chatFinnpen37 (talk) 02:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) HELLO Just wanna say, WHY YOU DELETE MY BLOG? TheBellhop (talk) 16:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply I got your message. It isn't a story. It's like my inventory. But if you can put it back and I copy the whole thing and paste it as a new page, That will fix everything TheBellhop (talk) 16:48, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that! :) TheBellhop (talk) 17:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) At least I got my wishBEN (talk) 15:42, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Celestial Sayaka (talk) 19:12, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Oi, thanks for the....Help..Talk....E-Er..Thingie.... I am ALIIIVE~ So yeah hi. SolarDrills (talk) 14:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) WTF i was trying to be nice and spread world about something cool iam 12 for godsake Hey I wasnt aiming that at anybody. That was a comedian. I dont get why I was booted. So if you could leave a message back that would be great. Thanks Bye. XxSmileKidILoveYouxX (talk) 14:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC)XxSmileKidILoveYouxX Hey Reading it's me again, I deleted the Article Listing thing you wrote on my page due to the history I had with it (nothing personal). Also, I think there are still some other stuff I remember from my past, but considering the fact that it's in the past and I will never repeat it again, I don't think I should worry about it. But I just wanna make sure, was that one month block enough punishment for me, will I be punished for other stuff I did in the past with those accounts? Just get back to me, and sorry, coming back here has brought up so many bad memories. (Leader Starscream (talk) 19:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC)) Yo nick. am i off ban from chat tomorrow? Bad Pasta Yeah... um not trying to jump to conclusions but the fact the author states: "im eight" scares me Also here is the link http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/HEROBRINE_(the_hacked_beta) My brain hurts Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 11:11, September 22, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA Oh my god Finneow. (talk) 19:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Already >_< Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye Bis, no incest talk ShawnHowellsCP has left the chat. 11:00 Sethmumu * Sethmumu says Ok ill stop..... 11:00 Zack -The Undead Soldier- Skye Reading has already warned everyone 11:00 Rylee the Pegasis -_- 11:00 Bismuth83ROBLOX INCEST TALK I kicked him for it, but he joined after you said. Anymore I'll just edit this section. Here's more. I banned him but only for two hours for this, in the hope that he learns. U got pwnd by mj all aboard the rapetrain next stop molestation Editing help. Hi, I just edited my pasta. I dont know why but some text is appearing in grey. Could you please have a look and suggest. [http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Haunting_in_Delhi A Haunting in Delhi] Kunwarkh (talk) 14:44, September 24, 2013 (UTC)kunwarkh